


Poesia di carne e sangue

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Italiano | Italian, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:57:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Indecentemente muoio sulla tua bocca dai rubinei colori.Benedette labbra su cui amo piacevolmente addormentarmi,e che di tanto in tanto popolano i miei sogni più spinti.





	

Indecentemente muoio sulla tua bocca dai rubinei colori.  
Benedette labbra su cui amo piacevolmente addormentarmi,  
e che di tanto in tanto popolano i miei sogni più spinti.  
  
Labbra che adoro dipingere con la punta di lingua.  
  
Io che mi faccio maestro d’un arte che non saprei mai padroneggiare a dovere,  
mi invento pittore e m’impegno a tracciare contorni che saggiano la forma di un cuore.  
Ne delineo le sfumature, persino le più piccole. Anche le più invisibili.  
Particolareggio dettagli che agli occhi del mondo appaiono come insignificanti,  
ma che per me posseggono il valore d’un tesoro.    
  
A fatica ricordo d’aver veduto prima un qualcosa di simile.  
  
Una poesia di carne, sangue e vene che pulsano.  
  
Erotiche e indecenti labbra che s’aprono come timidi fiori d'orchidea quando fremi appena,  
e che si spalancano di violenza se il godimento diventa eccessivo.  
  
La tua bocca m’appartiene.  
Le tue labbra sono mie e mie soltanto.  
E mie saranno anche quando non ci sarò più.  
  
_John,_ sospiri in un fiato, un attimo prima di esplodere.  
In rimando, io sorrido. Non saprei fare altro se non questo.  
Povero sono di parole e spoglio di pensieri d'una qualche valenza sensata.  
E pertanto sorrido, e intanto t’accarezzo.  
  
Perché, invero, non saprei fare altro se non sfiorarti con occhi e impronte di dita.  
_Mio,_ soffio mentre bacio la tua bocca.  
  
Ed è l’ultimo atto coerente prima di morire su di essa.  
   
   
  
  
**Fine**  
 


End file.
